Stuck in The Game Realm
by korome
Summary: America and England somehow find themselves in a game, and they are face with many personae of Japan before them. Genres: slight romance  fluff ,gore and slight angst included too. Rated T for kissing, swearing and gore. Human names used.
1. Otakiku appears

**A/N: HEY GUYSSSS. You must be wondering why I'm so active. Well that's thanks to VentusBDaPlayer for always wanting to play story games =v= so there it is~! Hehehe I hope you've read the failed summary XD;; Anyways the story gets more epic and awesome as it goes (because we were competing to see who typed the longest and 'cheemnest' XD) so don't skip out on anything! OvOb**

**Order of writers is Nikki - VentusBDaPlayer - Selinawen - Tako - Korome (me!) Ok enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. Otakiku, Trollapan were VentusBDaPlayer and Selinawen's OCs. Dark Kiku is just well...Dark Kiku. And White Kiku is like the normal version of Kiku :3**

* * *

><p>The world started spinning terribly. The mastermind behind this was none other then Otakiku. He had planned everything from the start, even before they stepped into the room. It was a feat worthy of Light Yagami's praise.<p>

"Heh, just as planned," he said.

He swiftly ducked, just as Arthur flailed wildly and started falling on Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur with a confused face as Arthur stood up, groaned, and walked away.

Otakiku pointed at Arthur and said "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY THERE AND NOT STAND UP!"

Grabbing something sharp, Arthur snarled back. "WHAT'S IT TO YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER. WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND?"

"Do not shout at me," Otakiku drew out a long sword, glared at Arthur and pointed it at his neck.

The world continued shaking, rendering both men unable to stay on their feet. Arthur was looking right into Kiku's eyes as the long sword reached his neck. At the same time, the 'Trololololol' song started to play in the background. The tune of "Trolololol~ Trolololol~" rang throughout the room.

Just then, a gunshot was heard and Otakiku fell onto the ground, Alfred was behind Arthur, with a revolver in hand.

"Heh, that was easy, I didn't even have to waste bullets." Alfred grinned at the body slumped on the floor.

Glaring at Alfred, Otakiku warned him not to fool around.

"I-I don't need you to protect me, git," Arthur scowled ferociously, pushing Alfred aside only to point his sword at the fallen Otakiku.

"This was not the expected outcome," Otakiku said in a slightly weak manner. The background music of 'Trolololol' continued to play as someone by the name of Trollapan was singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' outside of the room. As soon as that happened, the world gradually stopped spinning and it rested to a stop.

"So answer me, how on earth could we get out of here and WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH THE UNNEEDED BACKGROUND MUSIC!" Arthur exclaimed, annoyed yet confused at the same time.

The music changed from something dramatic and befitting an action movie to a slow, moody tune, which would not be out of place in The Phantom of the Opera. As well as organ music playing dramatically in the background.

Alfred looked around the room confused, trying to find the source of the music. "Being the hero, I shall save England's ears and try to end the dramatic un-heroic music!" He exclaimed with his usual pose of heroic-ness.

"Shut up, I don't need your bloody help!" Arthur turned to shout at Alfred.

Meanwhile, Trollapan was outside of the room, and he was singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' with different lyrics. "GONNA TROLL THE PERSON WHO CHANGED THE MUSIC, GONNA TROLL THEM ALL, GONNA TROLL EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD," he sang, slightly frustrated.

"But I'm the hero and it's my job to get you out of here, isn't it~?" Alfred grinned, his arms around Arthur.

Arthur scowled and shrugged off the arm around him. "Stop fooling around, we've got to get out of here... somehow." When he heard someone outside the room singing, Arthur stiffened. "Someone... someone else's here," he muttered shakily.

Picking himself up, Otakiku dusted his shirt and pants and dragged his sword to the front of the door. "Who's there," he asked tartly.

"Don't lurk around and reveal yourself to the hero!" Alfred brandished his gun as he shouted loudly.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	2. Trollapan appears

The music dramatically stopped as the door slammed open. Trollapan walked into the room, singing 'Trololololol' in a slow motion, secretly drawing out a sword.

"Oh, so you've finally shown yourself now" Alfred said, preparing to fire. 

The 'trololololo' Trollapan was muttering gradually stopped, leaving ominous silence in its wake. He wore a small smile, still keeping his sword hidden.

"Speak. Properly. Who are you and where did you come from," Arthur commanded while raising his sword.

Upon facing two swords and guns pointed at him, Trollapan reluctantly said his name. With a grin of course.

Arthur looked at Trollapan with a menacing glare. "And where did you come from, wanker?" he questioned.

"Well... I came from the world of TROLOLO~" Trollapan said with a smile on his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Arthur, ever the British Gentleman that he is, deadpanned.

"Stop kidding around!" Alfred shouted at Trollapan and fired a shot at him, which managed to graze his arm. 

Meanwhile, Otakiku took advantage of Alfred's distraction to kidnap Arthur and run away, means provided in the form of a sudden warp hole created by Trollapan. Arthur tried to let out a shout, however his was mouth was covered by Otakiku before he could do so. Trollapan drew out his sword slowly, singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' with the troll face on him. 

"What the hell are you on about, you Kiku impersonator!" Alfred exclaimed, firing another shot at Trollapan. 

The bullet whistled past his head. A close call, Trollapan reflected, seeing that he nearly had his brains blown out. "It seems that I should make some clarifications," he started calmly, taking note of Alfred's agitation. "We are not impersonating Kiku... We are merely different aspects of him," he continued, "I feel like trolling you; Americans always have the funniest reactions to being trolled." Trollapan grinned. 

"I have no time to waste with you!" America yelled at Trollapan. He looked around, wanting to signal for Arthur to back him up but realised he was gone. And so was Otakiku. "W-What? Arthur? Hey where did you go?" Gloom gripped Alfred's heart tightly with its icy fingers. H-how... could he have let Arthur disappear before his very eyes...? H-how did he m-miss Arthur...? 

Trollapan had a troll face on him. "My job is complete. TROLOLOL~ Otaku-san succeeded! Now I only have to take you down." he placed his sword down as all the meme faces appeared behind him.

Alfred looked around for a moment, and then said "OH MY GOSH! YOU KNOW WHAT MEMES ARE TOO? WAIT, YOU ARE A MEME YOURSELF! I WON'T LET MYSELF BE DEFEATED BY MEMES!" He started firing at Trollapan while shouting, "THE HERO SHALL WIN THIS GAME!"

Trollapan signalled to his meme minions, 'trolololo'-ing softly as he did so. The Are You Serious? Guy came out and somehow blocked the bullets, while Fuck Yeah and I Lied moved forward towards Alfred. The Cereal Guy, however, was eating his cereal as if it were popcorn, enjoying the show.

"Hm...I STILL FIND YOU WEIRD NO MATTER WHAT," Alfred moved closer to The Cereal Guy and pointed the gun in his face. So for a while, he went around complimenting and criticising all the memes.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	3. The Room of Pink

While Alfred was busy chatting up various memes, Arthur was being brutally and helplessly dragged along a dark hallway by Otakiku.

"Oi, Kiku! Bloody let go of me!" Arthur demanded, "Explain what the bloody hell is the meaning of this!" he was confused how there were two Kikus.

"ARTHUR-SAN YOU ARE SOOOOO MOE~ I SHALL PUT YOU IN SOOOO MANY PRETTY OUTFITS~~" Otakiku sang with a smile as he dragged Arthur along the hallway . "KuroKiku-sama is waiting for you too but that would be for later~~" Otakiku was having fun thinking of all the outfits he would put Arthur in, including the girly ones.

"L-let go of me, you bloody wanker!" Otakiku's grip on him was too tight, though, so Arthur couldn't wriggle out of the otaku's grasp. Moe? What the bloody hell does that even mean? "Kuro...isn't that 'dark' or 'black' in your language?" Arthur shuddered, thinking about the violent and volatile nature of the other side of the usually calm Japanese.

"Fufufufu~ that's right~! You'll be meeting KuroKiku-sama soon! He will enjoy your presence, most definitely~" Otakiku sang out while he continued dragging Arthur.

"W-What- Let me go, you git! I absolutely refuse to spend any more time in your company," Arthur fought violently, struggling to free himself.

"NO WAY~ You're too MOEEEEEEE~!" Otakiku gave off the look of a fanboy, with sparkling eyes right at Arthur, continuing to drag him. "I'll get you in some moe outfits, don't worry~"

"W-What the bloody hell NOOOOOOOO!" Arthur exclaimed as he was dragged into a room that was filled with sparkles and pink forcefully. He felt his sanity flowing away as the door was closed and locked behind him. "I-I want to die now... What the bloody hell is this place..." He complained while quivering in fear.

"Did...did you let Feliks in here as interior designer when he was on another pink high...?" He glanced around the room, taking note of the posters, figurines, and...Well, anything otaku-related. The pink. THE PINK. It was blinding him, questioning his masculinity, mocking him. All Arthur wanted to do now was do curl up in a fetal position in a corner and wish the pink away.

Otakiku literally flung Arthur to a corner, dancing about the pink room, squealing. "It's beautiful no~? And how did you guess? I DID let Feliks design my room! HyperFeliks in fact! The way he did it was so gracious~ He was splattering pink everywhere! And he even gave me a free toy pony~! You can ride on that too!" Otakiku continued rambling and spazzing around, as if he was high on sugar.

Otakiku pranced around the room, emitting flowers, sparkles and other gay things Arthur really did not want to think too much about. He had to focus on trying to get out! Conveniently ignoring the 'moemoe' madman, Arthur tried to think of an escape route that did not involve waiting for Alfred to get him out.

Arthur decided to slowly sneak out of the room, as Otakiku was busy planting 'moe' stuffs into the room. Otakiku stopped at once and grabbed Arthur's shoulder, pulling him back. "No Arthur, you're too MOEEEEEEE to escape." Otakiku sparkled. Arthur gave a sigh of despair, wondering what 'moe' even meant.

Otakiku soon dragged Arthur over to a closet and grabbed a pink magical girl outfit, stripped Arthur in a second and put the dress on Arthur in a second "AHH ARTHUR-SAN~ YOU LOOK SOOOOO GOOD IN THIS~" He took out a camera at that moment and started taking photos of Arthur, his eyes filled with sparkles. "I wonder what I should put you in next~~~"

Pink. More pink again. Arthur gasped as within two seconds, he was stripped, then forced into the costume. That speed... it was inhuman! Unexplainable! Even faster than his record in reloading his flintlock pistol! Just... what was this man? He was still in shock when Otakiku started snapping pictures of him. Bloody evidence of him in these embarrassing clothes.

"B-bloody hell! STOP TAKING THOSE BLOODY PICTURES!" He swiped at Otakiku, while blushing of course, in a futile effort to knock the camera out of his hands.

Otakiku jumped away and landed on the nearby table gracefully, like a cat dancing in the wind. "Tsk, tsk, touchy touchy~ Oh my Arthur. Your face is so red! I see you're a cute little tsundere aren't you~!" 

Otakiku jumped down from the table and sat down on the floor, experimenting with different angles to take pictures of his tsundere little Arthur. Swiftly moving around, he had already taken about a hundred pictures before Arthur could protest again.

"W-why, you bloody wanker! I am trying to be gentlemanly here and nicely request for you to give me my original clothes back, but if you aren't going to listen to me, I will have to resort to violence," Arthur spoke as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Oh my, Arthur-san's going violent~ Just when I had my Pretty Cure outfit to let you wear~" Otakiku sang in a graceful tone. He hopped all over the place to hide his camera at a safe place and contacted Black Kiku with his cell phone.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

"I see...so it'll be my turn this time then..." The Japanese man in a uniform of pitch black smirked when he received the call from Otakiku, he put down his phone and grabbed his katana, strapping it over his back after that.

"Ahh~ I can't wait to see my captain again...Arthur…" chuckling softly under his breath, Black Kiku started heading towards the room that Arthur and Otakiku were in.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	4. He's arriving

Arthur watched as Otakiku finished the call, an uncharacteristic dark smile on the caller's face. It was replaced by his trademark otaku smile before Arthur could notice the change. "Aah~ Arthur-kun looks so moe~~ Yes, yes, but he is tsundere too~ I wonder which would fit him more, Nagisa's or Honoka's?"

There was a moment of silence after Otakiku's little monologue, when Arthur pulled out his cutlass from... somewhere. Hey, this is a place where anything could happen, isn't it?

Aah, his beloved cutlass, if only he had his pistol back, it would have been like reliving the old days once again. Arthur hadn't really bothered to clean it since it was last used, so dried blood was still on the blade.

"So... that other Kiku is coming? Heh. I'll be ready for him, then, that bloody git."

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

The hallway to Otakiku's room was dark and silent. No one would have expected...that...to lie behind the very door. Or even see a bright pink door with sparkles on it at the end of the hallway. Still, Black Kiku was very well used to his surroundings. After all this was still technically his mansion, though it belonged to the master Kiku. There were all the same, yet all so different.

Whilst strolling down the long hallway, Black Kiku sniggered to himself at the thought of what could Otakiku could have possibly done to Arthur. It WAS Otakiku afterall - anything could almost happen with him around.

Finally, he reached the door.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Arthur watched as the door creaked open, a sense of dread overpowering his senses.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	5. Black Kiku appears

Meanwhile, back to the main room, Trollapan was slowly creeping off to the hallway towards Otakiku's room. Alfred was too busy communicating with the memes to realise, apparently. Trollapan hummed the 'Trolololol' song happily until he stopped at the end of the hallway, only to see Black Kiku outside the door. "TROLOLOLOL~ Kuro-san, what are you doing here?" Trollapan asked in tune to the 'Trolololol song'.

Black Kiku turned around and said "Ahh, so you're done dealing with that brat I see~"

"Nope~ I left him busy with memes trololololo~" Trollapan said as he sang.

"I'd keep a watch on him if I were you..." Black Kiku muttered as he opened the door to Otakiku's room. On seeing Arthur, he smirked and said, "why hello there, my dear captain~ Did you miss me hmm?"

"B-Bloody hell...it's really you after all!" Arthur exclaimed, standing up to point his cutlass at Black Kiku.

"Oh my, you are still as energetic as ever I see, Captain~" Black Kiku said as he took his katana out of his shaft with a smirk on his face.

Arthur knew he was blushing slightly. Brandishing a cutlass while in a ridiculous, girly costume wasn't going to intimidate anybody. This was no good; his Gentleman facade would be of no use here. His Punk side? It would just lose its' cool. The privateer side of him, however...

"An' jus wha' can I do fer the likes of yiz, ye filthy mongrel?" Arthur taunted, somewhat bloodthirsty smirk in place. Too bad this wasn't on his brigantine in the wide Mother Ocean; it would have been more fun. "Ye know, I look liek a wumman in these fancy-schmancy...frock. Whatever this thing is. Ain't there anythin' better on board here? Sick, disgustin' bastards, the whole lot of yiz, forcing me into summthin' as ridiculous-liek as this."

Black Kiku raised his eyebrows questioningly for a moment before cracking up. "...AHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU! WEARING THAT PINK DRESS AND TRYING TO ACT LIKE A PIRATE AGAIN!" A dagger flew past Arthur, missing him by an inch, and flew straight into the wall.

Black Kiku returned with a serious expression and walked towards him. "Don't push your luck, cap-tain," he continued with a smirk, "you know you can't do anything now in that state of yours. You're just a filthy piece of thrash now," he spat at him, while raising his chin, staring into his eyes, staring into the depths of his soul, reading his every movement, his every thought.

Arthur defiantly raised his chin; pointed his cutlass at Black Kiku; narrowed his eyes, "You call me trash when you behave so despicably?"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	6. Never mess with Alfred

Meanwhile, Alfred was standing in the middle of the room, the various memes are all around him in a bloody mess. Alfred has somehow reverted back to his dark side amongst all the chaos and has mercilessly shot down every one of the memes. He turned to look at the spot where Trollapan was supposed to be and murmured, "He has escaped..." Putting his gun into his coat pocket, he searched for an exit from the room.

He realised that the room was probably a separate dimension from the rest of the house and gritted his teeth, muttering "Arthur is mine...I will never let anyone take him away from me..." turning to look at the photo of Kiku hung on the wall, he shot at it and said with a smirk, "if you are going to get in my way, I shall have to destroy you too~!"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	7. The fall of Arthur

Back in the horrendous pink room, the Englishman and Dark Kiku danced together again, a wonderful waltz consisting of clashing blades, swift footwork and dissonant, serene bloodthirsty smiles. Parrying, lunging, blocking, this was the dance they were most familiar with, the steps practiced, movements deadly.

Forgetting about the embarrassing clothing he had on, Arthur concentrated only in the thrill of it all, the grace in their actions, adrenaline and excitement coursing through is veins.

Swinging his katana with practiced ease, Dark Kiku parried Arthur's blows, losing himself in the intricate steps of the dance.

Both were on the alert for any misstep, any blow that missed its mark, any lunges that swung higher, or lower than it should have.

One missed move was all it would take, and they had identical grins of anticipation at the notion.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

"The beauty of this all, isn't this beautiful? My dear Troll-chan" Otakiku asked Trollapan while sipping on his tea. The duo were sitting in a corner of the room drinking Japanese Green Tea, complete with a mini coffee table and small chairs for them to sit on.

"Trolololol~" Trollapan chuckled while watching at the fight-off. Step by step, swing by swing, his eyes followed every movement, tracing everything down. "Yes my dear Otaku-san," he continued, "look at those swift movements! It is truly a sight to behold~! However..." Trollapan put down his cup of tea, stood up and offered his hand to Otakiku. "I think we would be much happier together alone, somewhere else?"

Grinning like a fangirl, Otakiku put down his tea and stood up as well. "Of course Troll-chan!" He reached out for Trollapan's hand and planted a kiss on it.

And with that, there was a flash in the corner of the room, for the two had teleported elsewhere to enjoy their private time, together.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Arthur could barely note the flash of bright light in his peripheral vision as he parried Dark Kiku's blow, grunting slightly from the impact. He could feel his blood boil, his muscles tense for the next blow, his eyes darting around the room to search for extra weapons to defeat his surprisingly strong opponent.

Dark Kiku dashed around him, trying to attack from the back. Before Arthur could think further about where the other Kikus had gone, the cold steel cut right through his back; sinews tearing, flesh breaking, blood leaking.

A pained gasp leaked through gritted teeth as Arthur fell to the ground, feeling the agony spread through his lungs. It was not a mere shallow wound, like the ones that decorated his arms, legs and face. Dark Kiku had gotten one up on him.

He breathed shallowly, struggling to stand up. He could not fall now. Not now. He had to defend himself. Darkness crept on the edge of his vision, spreading almost as rapidly as the fire burning through his back.

The last thing he saw before passing out was the smirking face of Dark Kiku, feeling the wrenching disappointment of losing to the enemy.

Black Kiku looked at Arthur with his smirk, kneeling down to see if he has really passed out, he grinned in glory. He knew that he has finally taken down his precious captain. It has been awhile since such great happiness filled him.

"I did it.. I did it..!" he slowly repeated. He took up Arthur's body and brought him out of the horribly pinkish room that is somehow finally disturbing him. Slowly stepping out of the room, he realised that his two other selves has disappeared. Wondering where they went, he walked into the hallway, towards somewhere else.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	8. The fall of Alfred

Back to the room where Alfred was in, looking around in utter disappointment, he gave a shout, "HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!" he pulled out his gun and started to shoot the persistent memes down. As soon as the memes fell and disappeared, a new shadow appeared behind Alfred. It was yet... Another Kiku.

"Who are you..?" Alfred shouted as he pointed the gun towards him.

"I am… Error," the new Kiku said silently, drawing out his sword.

"Another Kiku I see..." Alfred said with a smirk "I have no idea where you came from but I'll take you down anyway!" He raised his gun and fired it at Error.

Error danced away with his katana gracefully and said "Why don't you stay in this world then, it'll be good if everyone were to stay in this world forever don't you think~?"

"You have to be kidding me," Alfred muttered as he fired yet another shot at Error.

Meanwhile, Black Kiku was walking towards the dimension gate which would bring him to the room where Error and Alfred would be in. "I can't wait to see the look on that brat's face when he realizes that I have the captain with me~" He thought with a smirk.

In a few seconds, Black Kiku was soon in the dimension where Alfred and Error are in.

Alfred turned around just to see Black Kiku with Arthur all wounded and unconscious in his arms and went blank. "Y-You…"

"Yes~ I have the captain with me now, you have lost the game, brat~" Black Kiku cackled, laughing crazily as he spun around.

"I WILL ERASE YOU FROM THIS WORLD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I HAVE TO DO!" Alfred exclaimed, firing a shot at Black Kiku who dodged it gracefully.

"Careful, brat," Dark Kiku chuckled. "What's to stop me from severing the captain's unworthy neck with my katana when you cross the line?"

With those words, Alfred snapped out of his trigger-happy phase. Shaking his head as if to clear a fog, he looked at the unconscious Arthur, whose stab wound was visible from Alfred's point of view.

"Have you... Is... Is Arthur dead...? Did you... did you kill him...?"

No, Arthur, fortunately, was still breathing, if dangerously shallowly so. Dark Kiku must have stabbed with so much force as to actually penetrate through Arthur's ribcage and puncture his lung. This was bad, blood would flow into the bronchioles and alveoli, preventing his body from receiving precious, life-giving oxygen. Arthur might drown in his own blood if he doesn't get medical attention fast.

Alfred threw his revolver down, his expression like thunder. "Fine. I give up. Isn't it what the two of you wanted? For us to give up? Yes, I forfeit. Stop this sick game, right now. Get Arthur to a hospital...please... He...he might d-die..."

Both Error and Dark Kiku exchanged twin grins of malice, smiling at the poor, unfortunate souls, one dying, and one begging. Oh for them be reduced to this state! It was too hilarious.

"Ah, but that would be too easy," Error replied blatantly.

"You had said this is a game, and if so, what's the fun in giving up?" snickered Dark Kiku.

"And so," They said together, "We continue."

Gritting his teeth, Alfred scowled. How? Just how? Just how could he finish this duel quickly, to save Arthur's life? Time itself was ticking. He could not waste anytime. But Alfred was in a pinch. He was never a strategist. The was only a slim chance of him winning against these two. And on what odds could Alfred bet on that they would not lay a finger on Arthur while he was distracted.

Desperately trying to clear his mind, Alfred picked up his gun slowly and warily. Their lives were on the line. Anytime anyone could die. Anytime...Arthur could die. He cursed at himself for being so stupid, for being so useless. Arthur raised him up, Arthur always took care of him, Arthur was always there for him. Yet. Yet he was such a useless, pitiable person. Not being able to repay the one that has helped you most, is the one of the worst sins someone could commit. And now...he...was committing that very sin.

Tears in his eyes blurring his vision, Alfred stood up straight and pointed his gun straight at Black Kiku. "I don't care what happens to me. I don't care what happens to you. I don't care what happens to the world. But I'm telling you," Alfred paused as he choked on his words, "I-I-I definitely care what happens to Arthur. A-And, I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO HURTS HIM!"

And so, a gunshot was heard.

The gunshot was deafening. It hit right onto Black Kiku's arm, causing him to drop his katana. Black Kiku kneeled down, grabbing onto his arm. "Tch...!" he went as he helplessly looked at Error. Error nodded, and in a flash, he disappeared and appeared the next second behind Alfred. "I'm sorry, but we do have a hospital nearby in fact. This is a game, of course. However, you shall have to find the hospital yourself."

Straight after the helpful final words, he stabbed Alfred right on his back. Blood gushed out and splattered on the floor as Alfred fell in a slow motion.

"I'm sorry, Arthur... I couldn't help you... after … all…" Alfred cried in a soft voice, and a thud was heard.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	9. Meanwhile

Meanwhile, Otakiku and Trollapan were still enjoying teatime together in yet another room. They looked at each other on the eyes romantically as they blushed softly. Otakiku wrapped his hands around Trollapan, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Troll-chan~ How does this feel?" he asked with his sparkling eyes.

"TROLOLOLOL'ing great!" Trollapan sang out while he stood up and did a little spin. Well… Not so little since he span around the whole room.

"How moe~" Otakiku grinned cutely as they continued spending time together.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	10. The Room of Darkness

Darkness and pain. That was what the American woke up to, agonising pain on his lower back. Something was tied around his abdomen, he realised, something familiar, used often in times of conflict.

Where was he? He was lying on his front, as if the person who had placed him on the bed did not want to aggravate his wounds. His neck felt stiff and uncomfortable at the awkward angle he slept in.

He got up, wincing at every movement he made. Not only did the wound hurt, it also felt... weird. No wonder, too, as previously steel had penetrated through it, the unfamiliar, foreign substance severing his flesh and blood vessels.

At least it did not pierce through any vital organs...

Alfred looked around. The room was dark, but not pitch-dark, and he could faintly make out the outline of various furniture and objects. Getting out of the bed, hissing in pain at the first few steps, he groped blindly around the wall for a switch.

Hazy in his eyes, he managed to stumble around. His lower back was still hurting and he didn't feel like moving around. But curiousity got the better of him and he was desperate to find the switch for the light.

"Damn! ouch. Where's a light switch when you need one?" Alfred cursed under his breath, still groping the wall to see if he could feel anything, but to no avail.

"You're awake," a voice came from outside the room.

Startled, Alfred swiftly faced in the direction of the sound. However he had forgotten his current physical state. Clutching his abdomen, he managed to croak out a soft 'Who are you?'

The door swung open, with light from the outside lighting up the dark room. At the door, there stood a familiar silhouette, which could not fool the American's eyes.

"Yo-You're-"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	11. The Real Game begins now

"Al- Alfred..." Arthur stuttered, gripping tightly onto the doorframe to main his balance.

After all, there was still a huge gaping wound on his back that had barely scabbed over. That said though, he really should not have been walking around for- who knows how long? An hour? Probably more. All just to find this silly man, who had been hurt so, so badly because of him.

"Arthur!" The relieved tone in his voice was unmistakable, as Alfred immediately sat up and tried to move to where Arthur was.

"Idiot! Your wound is too serious for you to stand now!" Ignoring the fact that he himself also had a bad injury- that was probably an understatement- Arthur quickly moved to support Alfred, rather roughly pushing the 'hero' down. "Please get some rest! I'll handle the situation for now." Arthur ordered as he kept Alfred on the bed for him to rest and slammed the door closed once again.

Walking out of the room, Arthur was stopped by a new, mysterious shadow.

"Who are you!" Arthur called.

The shadow showed itself. Kiku. This time, it was White Kiku. Observing how he was dressed up, he was definitely not going to go offensive. Arthur wondered if it was a trap, or was just a support.

"Konnichiwa, Arthur-san..." he greeted.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

"Arthur-san… do you not recognize me?" Kiku asked with a sweet smile, the smile that never fails to soften Arthur's heart many years before.

Despite that, being unable to ignore the fact that there were many Kikus around and he didn't want to lose his guard anytime soon, Arthur said "You are here to finish me off aren't you…"

At that time, Kiku shook his head and said "I deeply apologist for anything my other selves might have done to you but… I would be very inconvenienced if you were to forget who I am."

"Kiku… Don't tell me…" Arthur muttered.

Kiku just smiled and said "Yes, I'm the one that brought you and Alfred-san here… And treated you two while still unconscious."

"So…are we out of this world yet?" Arthur asked.

Kiku shook his head "Unfortunately, no… The one that brought the two of you into this world is not I… But, this seems to be a game and I guess we could only leave this world after we have cleared the final level…"

"B-Bloody hell…" Arthur cursed.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

The final level. So they had to keep on... 'playing', as they had described it, until they reached the 'final level'...whenever it might be.

Arthur couldn't remember why, or how Alfred and him had gotten into this 'game' in the first place. Anyone could have played the game, not only them. Were they really that unlucky to have been dragged into this?

He felt sick. The more he thought of it, the more it felt like not only a game... more of a race for survival. He remembered their dissonant, serene laughs and smiles, all the Kikus's amusement at Alfred and his pain. The truly terrifying thing, Arthur realized, was that all the other personae of Kiku would truly not care whether the two Westerners survived or not. The two of them were playing according to their whims; puppets, marionettes on easily manipulated strings.

His eyes narrowed. And what of the alleged 'White' Kiku? He had helped them, healed them, but...something was still off. There was something else, something uncanny about the Kiku leading him back to where he had previously rested.

Was he here to help or hinder? Arthur couldn't be sure. Here, he had to question and suspect everything. Wait and see, he told himself.

If the various Kikus had treated this as a game, and enjoyed it enough to win so far...

The Englishman's lips curled up in a wry smile.

He shall play too, and laugh with this wonderful strife, fill it up with craic agus ceol, as his brother would say.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	12. The very first clue

"A-A-Arthur?" Alfred groaned as he woke up again once more in the dark and silent room.

The air was filled with the smell of his own blood, and he figure he must've accidentally opened the wound again when he was tossing and turning on the bed. Come to think of it, why was he on a bed? Error did mention something about finding the hospital by himself... so... why was he on a bed, with his wound all bandaged up nicely?

Everything did not make sense. In fact, whatever that was happening the whole time made no sense at all! Multiple personae of Kiku... memes appearing right before his eyes... the world, or rather the game, was seriously wrecked.

Alfred, being Alfred, decided to ignore Arthur and he got up from the bed. He gave up looking for the light switch and instead, stumbled towards the door. Checking his holster, he realised that his gun was still in place.

"Hn. So they didn't take it away..." Alfred muttered to himself.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door and light flooded into the dark abyss again. Eyes blinded by the sudden change in lighting, he squinted and shielded his eyes. There laid before him was a white and empty hallway. It was so pure and white, it was blinding.

Alfred scoffed. First he was thrown around in an unknown room. Then he got transported to a dark abyss. Now a white and empty hallway surrounded him. Whatever that could happen next, he swore to himself that he would not be surprised anymore.

This game, was about to meet its hero.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

First, he had to find Arthur. It was unforgivable, his failure to protect the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. He had to at least make up for this grave error by protecting Arthur throughout the rest of the game.

His calculative eyes scanned the room thoroughly. If this was a game, there had to be a helping tool somewhere. Either that, or his guns were the only leniency the masterminds allowed him. He had to make sure everything was covered, in case of scenarios in which all because of his carelessness, innocents' lives would be endangered.

"Arthur. Kikus. Memes. Trollapan," Alfred tested out slowly, skimming his fingers over the cold marble ground carefully.

Perhaps a special word could activate his little cheat, a way of going straight to the final boss and saving Arthur.

There were a couple of scratches here and there, but nothing serious. No bumps, no hollow areas... He ran his fingers over the rough wall once more, as if to double check for any missed spots. So there were no secret entrances... But were there any messages? Perhaps to lead him to where Arthur was at?

Alfred narrowed his eyes, systematically going through every nook and cranny of the room. Was there really nothing? It was a game of survival at the hands of puppet masters controlling how they move. There had to be a clue-

"The scratches!" Smirking, Alfred slowly copied all the scratches down, writing them in the air.

There had to be a certain method, in which they all would click.

"That- That's it!" Alfred jumped up in happiness, finally discovering the clue that would lead to the final boss. "Shi.. Ro..." he carefully read out.

Nothing happened.

Alfred looked around. Was there supposed to be more clues to the final boss? That's it! He could try to translate the words or something. He took out his cell phone to open the 'Google Translate' Application to translate it.

"White," Alfred read out, trying to be as confident as possible.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	13. Error appears again

Meanwhile as Arthur and White Kiku talked, White Kiku disappeared like thin air. Arthur let out a loud gasp that was loud enough to catch attention. Minutes passed as Arthur looked around the room when Error approached him.

"Hello, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." he greeted while grinning mockingly, "what would you be doing he-" he was cut short by Arthur, who aimed his cutlass right at Error.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Kiku you wanker!" Arthur exclaimed, totally not going to lose his guard in front of the guy that tried to kill him before.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…I was told to proceed to the final boss so Kuro and I are trying to find him at the moment…" Error said, deadpan. "What would you be doing here then, United Kingdom?"

Arthur's mouth curled up in a smirk when he heard the word 'final boss', looking up into Error's eyes directly, he smirked. "Final boss huh… so that means that we could finally leave this bloody place now… Interesting… bring me to him then…"

"Unfortunately, the final boss has a record of changing his location all the time that even Kuro and myself are unable to find where he resides currently easily" Error murmured.

Arthur started laughing and said, "you got to be kidding me right? You are having fun aren't you, playing with our minds like that…" pointing his cutlass at Error's throat, he demanded, "answer me now, and I might just decide against taking revenge."

Error grabbed Arthur's cutlass with his palm, not caring of his blood flowing down his wrist from the impact it gave when he did that. "I don't care of what you think but… Kuro and I are really having trouble to find him now at the moment, if you excuse me, I'm in a hurry…"

He murmured, letting go of Arthur's cutlass and shoving him down onto the floor roughly before walking off.

Arthur got up with much difficulty at that moment and decided that it would be a good idea to stalk on Error secretly for now, if it could lead him to the final boss in the end.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	14. The Truth about The Game

White Kiku blinked as he materialized into Alfred's room. He hasn't been expecting to be summoned so quickly; they haven't even advanced with the game yet!

He scowled at Alfred. White Kiku would have liked to keep on playing the game, extending its duration, while he watched and laughed. Ah, well, couldn't be helped, he didn't expect the American to have been so smart as to have deciphered the scratches. White Kiku made a mental note to himself to disable all Internet access to game participants in the future... Cheating via Google is for cowards!

Maybe he's in denial.

Slipping on his White facade again, Kiku smiled at Alfred.

Alfred was... shocked. His level of surprise did not even do 'shocked' or 'incredulous' justice. "You... Kiku...You're t-the final boss..?"

"It would appear so, Alfred-san,"

With deadly calm, the Kiku robed in white strode towards Alfred, who was still standing rooted to the spot. The American gaped, still not believing that sweet, kind Kiku would have been the final boss of this game. Was he or was he not the mastermind...?

As Kiku neared Alfred, he had the presence of mind to reach for his revolver holstered by his belt. His hands groped for it, but felt nothing.

"W-What? I swear I had it just now… it disappeared…" Alfred muttered to himself worriedly.

"Yes," Kiku repeated, now standing in front of Alfred, whose panic was barely kept hidden. "I am the last person to challenge. I didn't know you were that smart, I had taken great pains to ensure that the scratches were almost undetectable. However, regardless of how unconventional your methods were, I must applaud you for your ingenuity. Congratulations."

At this point, White Kiku clapped, slowly and tinged with sarcasm. A more sinister smile spread across his face.

"You... America and United Kingdom still does not know what the final level will be, though. This certainly would make the situation more interesting, would it not?" snickered White Kiku.

"T-tch. So, what would be the final level?" Alfred asked. Different emotions rushed through him. Anxiety, fear, shock, amusement, excitement, he could not contan them. Alfred started grinning maniacally for only one reason - he feared White Kiku so much, he was beginning to actually enjoy this game. After all, what's a game without a challenge?

Confused, White Kiku tilted his head to a side. This was odd. He had never seen the American react this way. But whatever it was, White Kiku enjoyed it. He always enjoyed something new, something out of the blue. And now the American was here, giving it all to him. Quite literally he must say. He was clad in all blue that truthfully he jumped a little when he saw him. But of course, that would be a secret to just himself.

"Dear Alfred," White Kiku began, "you do know that if you and Arthur do not complete the final level, you will not be released, right? Whether you die or not is by your own accord. And of course," he paused to point to Alfred clutching onto his abdomen, "if you are not released, you will stay here for the rest of your life, and die of blood loss. And of course Arthur shall not be spared from the sycthes of the Grim Reaper as well, seeing that he has far more serious injuries than you." White Kiku finally ended his 'speech', folding his arms as he did.

"N-N-No way... Arthur... ARTHUR CAN'T DIE HERE! H-HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE HERE!" Alfred began to slightly lose his mind, shouting at Kiku.

Keeping a calmed expression, White Kiku started to speak again. This time, without the grin he had on his face the whole time. "To waste time while we wait for Arthur's, Black's and Error's arrival, I shall tell you something," he dramatically held his breath before continuing, "Vash-san and Lili-san were the very first players, and victims of the game. To cut the long story short, they did not pass the final level, and lost. Vash died due to blood loss, and Lili's body has decayed away, though her soul remains locked in the depths of this very place."

Alfred just froze on his spot. Vash... and... Lili? They lost the game? I-It was actually possible to lose? He just stood there, hyperventilating in fear, fearing that they would lose, fearing for his life, fearing for Arthur's life.

White Kiku grinned as he observed Alfred's hopeful face crumble into the face of sadness, anxiousness, and worry. His plan has been moving on well for now, the plan to distract Alfred into great despair while Arthur and the other Kikus to arrive. He slowly continued. "Yes, please be aware that this game is the decision of live and death. Be careful with your moves now, the two of you might end up like Vash-san and Lili-san," he mocked.

Alfred looked at White Kiku with an extremely regretful face. "I.. I will continue, no matter what! I shall make sure we get out here, safe and sound!"

White Kiku gave off a small chuckle. He definitely expected that reaction. He was definitely being himself, Alfred F. Jones. He decided to ramble on, "And how would you exactly feel if you lost the final game?"

Alfred froze once again.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	15. The four Kikus, reunite

Meanwhile, as Otakiku and Trollapan continued tea time together, Black Kiku slammed the door open.

"Oh, it's the two of you..." Black Kiku smirked.

"TROLOLOLOL~ Kuro-san~ You found us~" Trollapan sang.

"I wonder what our punishments are~" Otakiku continued.

Black Kiku facepalmed. "No, I shall not punish you." he continued as he walked towards them and pulled them out of their romantic moment, out of the room. "You will help me find the final boss." he smirked, once again.

"Ooh~ Final boss~" Otakiku and Trollapan chanted together, holding hands.

"Yes… You know who I'm referring to, right~?" Black Kiku said with a smirk.

"Of course I do~ Shiro Kiku-chan right~?" Otakiku said cheerfully, totally enthusiastic in this new quest that Black Kiku had just given them. "We shall find him, right~? Troll-chan~?"

"Of course we will, Otaku-san~" Trollapan said excitedly "We shall totally find him and have our 'Trololol' ing tea time together again trololol~"

"Yes!" Otakiku held Trollapan's hand happily as they followed Black Kiku as he walked down the hallway.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Meanwhile, Arthur was still following Error around, hoping that they would find the final boss and complete this goddamn game and go back to the normal world once again. Just then, he saw someone walking towards Error and he hid himself behind a pillar hurriedly.

"Oh, have you found him yet, Kuro?" Error asked.

"Unfortunately no, but guess what, I've got helpers~" Black Kiku said, pointing over at Otakiku and Trollapan.

Error just sighed and said "And you really think that they would be of any help…?"

"Well…" Black Kiku glared over at Otakiku and Trollapan.

"We'll totally succeed in finding Shiro Kiku-chan~" Otakiku said happily, skipping around Trollapan.

Trollapan blushed a little before reverting to his troll face and said "Yes we will Troll~"

Black Kiku sighed and started walking in the opposite direction that Error is heading. "Let's go look for the final boss then… we wouldn't want to keep the players waiting right~? That and… I smell the blood of a certain captain here~" Black Kiku sang out mockingly with a twinkle in his eyes.

Error's eyes widened and gasped, "don't tell me…he has been following me ever since just now?"

"Error-chan is such a failure~" Otakiku sang as he skipped.

"Indeed he is TROLOLO~" Trollapan agreed.

Arthur froze, he never would have known that Black Kiku would notice, but showing himself in front of them now would just put himself in more danger, given that there are four of them in total currently.

"Ahh~ If he's here, just let him follow then. We don't have to wait for him after we find the final boss, isn't that right~?" Black Kiku asked as he spun across the hallway slowly yet gracefully.

"OH YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Otakiku said happily and followed Black Kiku, holding Trollapan's hand as they skipped.

Error just followed behind, not saying a word.

"I see…so that's how it is…" Arthur thought to himself as he stalked after them.

"Once I beat the final boss…everything would finally end…"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Arthur almost lost his way three times while following the different personae. Bloody hell, why must this mansion be so large?

He tried to slow down his steps, but for fear of losing sight of them, he kept his pace, re-opening parts of his wound in the process. Wincing with every step, the surface of the wound stinging and the deeper parts still sore, he trudged his way through the maze that was the game area.

The other personae had completely ignored him, instead making their way merrily towards the final boss. Otakiku and Trollapan were chattering happily, with Dark Kiku and Error butting in with sarcastic and snarky comments every now and then.

_"They seem to be having fun..."_ thought Arthur as he trailed behind them.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	16. Face Off

Back in the room, White Kiku was smiling that serene smile at him, waiting patiently for his reply. The game has begun, and what wonderful fun it was!

"We'll never give up," came a hushed whisper from Alfred. White Kiku looked at him in puzzlement.

"I said, no matter what kind of shit you throw at us..." Alfred looked at Kiku. "Arthur and I, we'll survive, we'll surely overcome whatever you have planned for us. As for Liech and Switzerland, we'll do what we can for them."

White Kiku shrugged, and at this point, started humming a song.

"Kagome, kagome,

Kaga no naka no tori wa...

Itsu itsu deyaru...?"

The melody beginning to creep the American out, he slowly backed away from White Kiku.

"Yoake no ban ni...

Tsuru to kame to subetta...

Ushiro no shoumen daare...?"

The Japanese finished the tune with a malicious grin on his face, and a sinister look in his eyes.

Alfred continued backing away from him, fear written throughout his face.

Just as that moment, 4 shadows were seen behind White Kiku, and soon the Kikus were all back together again.

"We're here Shiro Kiku-chan~ Just on time I see~!" Otakiku appeared from behind of Trollapan, and was grinning at Alfred widely, with his eyes sparkling.

"Alfred!" A voice came from further down the hall. It was Arthur. Running past the Kikus, he went to grab onto Alfred.

And so the final level finally began, with the duo facing off with the 5 Kikus. The duo, they feared. The five, they were feared.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	17. Kagome Kagome begins

Taking a step forward, Black Kiku started explaining the rules. "Kagome, Kagome. Also known as Circle You, Circle You. That will be your final level," he paused for a while to snicker at them before continuing, "the game is very simple actually, one of you will have to sit in the middle of the circle blindfolded while the rest of us 6 people will for a circle, going around you. All you have to do is shout out the name of the person behind you!~ But of course, if you guess wrongly-"

"Your partner will be stabbed!" Trollapan interrupted Black Kiku, his troll face smiling more than usual.

"So...who'll be in the centre?" Error asked tartly. He was getting impatient, and it was obvious he was waiting for blood to be spilled.

After much discussion, the duo decided that Arthur should be the one in the middle. White Kiku blindfolded Arthur, while the 6 of them hands linked hands together. But of course, Alfred did it grudgingly, not wanting to even touch Black Kiku's and Trollapan's hands in the first place.

And so the 6 walked around singing the tune of "Kagome, kagome". The atmosphere was eerie, the air was stale, and one could almost imagine this playing in a graveyard, death only a few steps away.

After a minute or so, Arthur finally spoke.

"A-Alfred!"

They stopped singing and walking.

"Too bad~!" The voice of Otakiku rang in Arthur's ears from behind.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	18. The first mistake

Arthur's heart stopped at Otakiku's words.

White Kiku's smile grew to a greater length as his head turned towards the fear-stricken Alfred. His maniacal grin was not a good sign. However, he simply broke his hands free of Trollapan and Black Kiku, gesturing at the darkest of the five to attack.

Drawing his katana, Alfred immediately jumped back. "Wait! I was behind him! A-a bit!" The American pleaded. Well, his arm was behind Arthur, but technically actually Otakiku was, but Alfred still tried to reason with Black Kiku.

"NO! ALFRED!" Arthur screamed, ripping off his blindfold.

Black Kiku laughed as the sword sliced through Alfred's flesh, splattering bloodied meat in a six-centimeter radius. The American yelled out in pain as the katana pierced his left side, missing his intestines by a mere inch. Black Kiku was definitely an expert; he missed all vital organs and bones, letting the katana penetrate cleanly through Alfred's side. As the katana reappeared through his back, it was coated in a thick layer of sticky plasma clinging onto the sword, blood falling onto the floor in a pool of red liquid. Pulsating flesh was scattered all over the floor and on the katana, postmortem spasms making them move slightly as they still believed itself to be in the American's body.

Arthur, stunned, looked at Alfred, and was thoroughly horrified.

"We have to rearrange ourselves and play again," White Kiku declared in a calm voice that seemed to make the situation all the more terrifying. As Black Kiku retracted the katana, Alfred tumbled onto his right, trying not to scream and frighten Arthur further.

"I can't let you die. That would ruin all the fun~" Black Kiku stated, smiling sadistically. Alfred ignored him, forcing himself to smile at Arthur as the trail of blood flowing from his wound spread across the floor.

"I-I'm fine," Alfred reassured. He tried to prevent more blood loss by covering his stab wound, only hissing as a mild sting accompanied the excruciating sharp pain that reverberated across his entire body. His eyes grew larger in horror and a small chunk of meat fell onto the ground, the blood vessel still hanging loosely from his body.

White Kiku did not move. "Get up, Alfred-san. We have to continue."

Alfred groaned as he tried to stand up, wobbling as the blood continued to gush out. He let out a huge shout before spitting some blood out and walked back to where he was supposed to stand.

Arthur panicked. It would surely be a big risk if he went for the wrong person this time round, it would only hurt Alfred much more. The blood. The large pool of blood. It frightened him so much; he shivered at the thought and tried to close his eyes.

"Are you scared already? United Kingdom," Error whistled with an evil smirk on his face, approaching him to blindfold him again. "United States of America, please hurry before your little United Kingdom suffers from all the gore thoughts~ Although I'd much prefer if you stayed in this world forever."

Alfred was still wobbling in a horrible attempt to move. As he moved back to his area, blood continued to drip from his badly injured wound and stood in between Black Kiku and White Kiku this time, reluctantly holding onto their hands.

The 6 sang the song once again, in the same, eerie melody

Arthur panicked for a moment. Who was it behind him? He went deep into thought. One wrong guess and he could lose the person dearest to him.

"Trololol~ You have to hurry~" Trollapan sang, "Everyday we-play-Kagome!"

Arthur continued panicking as the Kikus made soft, mocking voices, ringing through his head.

"... White… White Kiku," Arthur said, hoping he got the right person. His heart was thumping, wondering if he managed to get the right person this time.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	19. Third time's a try

"A-Arthur…w-why…"

Alfred's voice rang from behind Arthur, making his fears form into reality.

The Kikus around him grinned as Arthur made the wrong guess, yet again.

"How unfortunate for you, captain~ I was behind you~" Black Kiku said with a smirk, turning to Alfred. "You will have to hear the suffering of your dear partner again~"

Alfred's eyes widen. "W-What's on with this game anyway!" He exclaimed, shaking his hands off Black Kiku and White Kiku, staggering backwards slowly. "H-How are we supposed to win this way! It's a never-ending cycle!"

Otakiku clapped his hands together immediately with a smile and said "But what's the fun in that if the game for the final level is easy~? Right, Troll-chan~?"

"Yes, that's right trololol~" Trollapan said with a smile.

To Alfred, them smiling to the torture that would be coming up for him in a few moments seem all the more sinister rather than adorable. But as a hero, he have to endure it all and stick to the belief that Arthur and him would get out of this world safely once and for all.

When did it start again…?

Why were they even in this world…?

Arthur, Kiku and him have always gotten along well after world war two, so… why would Kiku do such a thing as to put nations into this dangerous and fatal 'game', as they've called it so naturally like it was a harmless thing.

He broke out of his thoughts as he felt Otakiku and Trollapan grabbing each of his arms, preventing him from escaping even though he couldn't really escape in the first place, given that the door has somehow disappeared for some unknown reason.

Black Kiku was about to raise his katana when White Kiku stopped him abruptly, saying with a smile on his face "I shall deal with Alfred-san this time…"

Black Kiku looked at White Kiku for a moment and slowly nods his head, "If you insist…"

"Don't worry, Alfred-san, I won't hurt you…" White Kiku muttered as his lips curled into a smile, after continuing, "much…"

"K-Kiku…Really…W-What's on with all this…I really…don't understand…" Alfred stammered.

White Kiku raised his hand and a gun materialized itself in his palm and he held it, aiming it at Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened "T-That's… M-My gun…w-where did you…" He stammered, shivering slightly but trying not to show it because a hero never shows his weakness to the villains.

"Don't look so surprised now… Alfred-san… It's not like I would shoot you in the head or chest or anything…" White Kiku said with a smile that seems innocent but at the same time, in such a situation, it looked almost fatal. "Say… Alfred-san… Have you forgotten all about it? What happened during World War two?" He continued, still with that smile on his face.

"N-No I don't…" Alfred stammered, choking out blood from the previous injury given by Black Kiku earlier on.

Kiku smiled as he pushed the trigger on the gun and fired it, hitting Alfred on the shoulder.

Alfred screamed as fresh blood flowed out of his wound, his hand clutching onto the wound tightly as he fell onto the floor, breathing in and out and turning his head up to look at Kiku.

"A-Alfred…." Arthur muttered weakly, still blindfolded. The fact that his vision was pitch dark and he could only hear screams and noises made it worse. Shivering, he made a silent swear to himself to guess correctly the next round, just so that Alfred would not have to suffer anymore.

"Let's continue the game then~" White Kiku said with a wide grin on his face.

Otakiku and Trollapan hauled the bleeding Alfred up. The other Kikus gathered around Arthur again, clasping their hands together, forming the circle, the 'cage' around the 'bird'.

A befitting metaphor, too, as Arthur sat on the floor, blind and in despair, like a once vibrant lark imprisoned in an enclosure of steel and plastic, or a fairy trapped in the briar.

The circle moved, with the haunting tune of their rhyme ringing out, resounding in his ears. If he allowed himself to relax, he could almost remember that time, so long ago, when the Kiku he once knew explained the game to him. It was on a diplomatic visit, and they were watching the village children play.

Something... he remembered something about a crane and a tortoise, and the sun going down.

Thud, thud, shuffle, the sound of something being half-dragged, half-pulled.

Who is standing behind him, now?

Who is the backstabber?

They stopped, their song ending. None in the circle had spoken after the rhyme stopped, and Arthur could not guess by their voices their positions.

Arthur chuckled humourlessly.

"The person behind me... is... Error. My 'backstabber'."

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸


	20. We're back home

Everyone froze in their spots, silent.

Arthur let out a soft gasp. Was he wrong again? He was very sure it was Error. Well... more of he was very sure of his gut instinct. If it was even still in place.

"Heh."

As soon as Arthur heard that snicker, he immediately ripped off his blindfold and swerved around.

Stood there...

Was Error.

Complete shock and joy flooded his emotions. He got it! He finally guessed it! T-They won the final level!

"We won," Arthur managed to choke out this two words.

"Well that was a surprise. And i was just about to move~" Error muttered to himself.

"Alfred... Alfred! ALFRED WE WON!" Arthur quickly flew towards him, supporting Alfred who was breathing heavily due to the injuries.

"Y-yea... good... job..." Though Alfred was still bleeding heavily and occasionally choking out blood, he managed to croak that out while forcing out a smile.

The Kikus released their hands from each other, and White Kiku mockingly clapped his hand. "Well done, the two of you, if you had guessed wrongly again, you would have lost~! And I must say I am thoroughly surprised that you guys are still alive and breathing. To tell you the truth, I never expected Alfred to survive after Black Kiku's blow!" White Kiku finished, mockingly laughing at them.

Glaring at White Kiku, Arthur snarled at him. "Now will you send us back to the real world?"

White Kiku shrugged and replied calmly, "of course. Rules are rules after all."

Gesturing to the other Kikus, they 5 of them formed a pentagon around the duo. They muttered some incomprehensible Japanese words, and soon a beam of light surrounded the duo.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

In a flash, they were no longer in the white hallway filled with different personae of Kikus. Instead, they were in a familiar Japanese sand garden.

"Alfred-san? Arthur-san?" An all-too-familiar voice called out to them from behind.

Shocked, Alfred and Arthur turned around, to be greeted by another Kiku.

"THEY LIED?" Arthur shouted in rage, despite his injuries.

"W-What are you talking about Arthur-san?" Yes, it was Kiku. But this time, it was the sweet, gentle and calm-natured Kiku they knew. "A-Ah what are you doing in my garden? And why do you have injuries all over you? Alfred-san you need serious treatment immediately!" He rushed back into his house and went to find first-aid equipments for the two of them.

Alfred had passed out from the pain, moaning and groaning occassionally, and Arthur was sitting on the sand with Alfred in his arms. Arthur decided that they must have have teleported to the real Kiku's house. Whatever it was, he was glad that they returned to the real world, safe and sound. Smiling gently with half-lidded eyelids, he patted Alfred's head.

They were probably thinking of the same thing...

_"It __was __fun__ playing..."_ White Kiku's last line and gentle smile rang in their head... ...

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All my tears guys, all my tears. ;-; I literally teared after this thing was done. I mean, this thing went on for 2 days, and for that period of time, we had so much fun word bombing, spazzing, and laughing over the epic typos. If you really read everything from head to end without skipping a single word, I love you. I truly do. And to VentusBDaPlayer, Selinawen, Nikki and Tako, you are my awesome team of epic writers, and we are the Epic 5. AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WO- /shot for ruining emotional moment. But seriously. Thank you so much for collabing with me on this fic. ILY all~ 3**


	21. PROLOGUE

It was almost laughable. Sweet, frail-looking little Lily, concealing a small knife in her socks? Why would she even do that? Her adopted elder brother would always be there to protect her, right?

Right?

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

"Take this," her brother had told her after their first encounter with Otakiku's 'level'. "You can defend yourself better that way."

She had gotten off rather lightly compared to her brother. All the bespectacled nerd had done to her was to switch her clothes to different ones at incredible speed. Her brother, on the other hand...

Gashes littered his forearms, from when he had shielded his precious sister from Dark Kiku's katana. But Vash did not complain, he did not mind, for all that mattered was that he had protected his sister from harm.

Lily was already searching for some clean material to rip up for bandages. They were safe, for the time being, as their two assailants had already left the room.

The worst part was not knowing.

How did they get here?

Where were they?

Why were they chosen to participate in this sick 'game'?

_Why?_

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

She does not know how long she had been here, and neither did she care. Lily was huddled in a corner, shaking and shuddering from the sobs that just _won't__stop_. She was filthy too, clothes soiled with blood and grime, some minor wounds on various parts of her body, dress ripped and torn.

A small distance away lay the body of what had been Vash, whose physical state were much worse than Lily's. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing.

He'll never protect Lily again.

She was still crying when his body disappeared, taken away by Error's programming.

How much time had elapsed? Did anyone even notice their absence? Were there people looking for them?

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

A long time later-or was it a few seconds later? She doesn't know, for time does not even make sense now. She remembered falling asleep and...nothing.

Her ears pricked up. Someone else was here! Perhaps she could escape after all!

Moving closer to the source of the voice, she couldn't help but think of her brother. Her dear, sweet elder brother, whose body lay rotting somewhere.

Ah, America! But wait, there were two voices conversing. She wasn't sure if they saw her at all.

What, America is also playing this game? But what of her and her brother? What would happen to them? She didn't want to be cast aside so easily, like a toy a child didn't want, like conquered chess pieces. No, she won't let them win! She alone must conquer the final level, so as to get her brother back!

_'I don't want to disappear like this...'_

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

* * *

><p><strong>Omake done by: Tako<strong>


	22. OMAKE 1 Otakiku and Trollapan

The game was over. White Kiku stood there with a sad smile written on this face. The other Kikus were standing next to him.

"It's over. What a disappointment," Black Kiku sighed. Error slowly nodded in agreement, "We had fun, at least~? We can plot the next victims…" he smirked.

"Ooh~ I'll prepare even prettier outfits for them~" Otakiku grinned, without realizing that Black Kiku and Error disappeared to plot their next victims.

"TROLOLOL~ Your outfits are the best, Otaku-san," Trollapan had the trollface on him.

"Ahh~ Troll-chan~" Otakiku sparkled, "You're so adorable~"

Trollapan blushed, "Trololol~ That's not true~"

Otakiku slowly stepped towards Trollapan and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Trollapan, who paused for a moment, eventually kissed back, blushing. Sakura petals were flying around them and the moment was sparkling. The walls were eventually painted pink with many hearts by a secretive HyperFeliks. White Kiku groaned, staring at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. It was as if… He was Invisible!Canada! But who is Canada in the first place? He decided to leave them alone to spend their time alone. He couldn't take the pinky-ness, unlike Black Kiku. He disappeared like thin air into another room, switching off Internet Access, and looked through a list of nations he could take as his next victims.

"Troll-chan, I love you~" Otakiku confessed, grinning like a fanboy.

Trollapan gave off the look of a 'Super Uke' before replying, "I love you too, Otaku-san…"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

* * *

><p><strong>Omake by: VentusBDaPlayer<strong>


	23. OMAKE 2 Black Kiku and Error

Error, sitting in front of a few large screens, were surveying for new victims for their game. Sipping on a cup of coffee, he scanned through the numerous profiles. "Kuro," he called for Black Kiku as soon as he saw an interesting profile, "these two look interesting." He finished with a smirk.

Walking over to Error smugly, Black Kiku placed his chin on top of Error's and began to read the profiles of their next victims. "Hm… Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Twinnies eh? They sound interesting~!" He grinned gleefully and put his arms on Error's shoulder, pushing him down, making him sink into the chair.

Grumbling slightly, Error swerved the chair around and pushed him away. Black Kiku fell onto the floor, pouting at Error. Well Black Kiku was so cunning and such a sweet-talker, you would actually think he looked cute. And of course, Error definitely did too. Error stared for a while, and swiftly swerved around again, facing the bright-lighted computer monitors, with that stoic face of his. Black Kiku began to pretend to moan and whine, complaining about how the twins were more important than him. Noticing that Error was not going to give up so easily, Black Kiku decided to be straightforward with him. Crawling back up, he went to pounce onto Error.

"Hey what's with that~? You're ignoring me for a bunch of twins? You traitor~~ I'll have to punish you, you know~" Black Kiku smirked as he lifted Error's chin, staring into his emotionless eyes.

"Oh~? And what would that be?" The corners of Error's lips turned upwards as he gave a sly smirk. He was enjoying this. Very much in fact.

"Oh you know~" Black Kiku drawled, replying, "this," before crashing his lips onto Error's. It was a short and sweet kiss, and that left Error smiling, which was a rare sight to see.

Error got off his chair silently, leaned on it and smiled at Black Kiku. Black Kiku, not very used to that smile yet, began to blush slightly at the sight of it. Smirking, Error pushed Black Kiku against the wall and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet, with both parties enjoying it. They finally broke away, with Black Kiku grinning, placing his hands behind himself.

"You're annoying, you know," Error sulked and placed another kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too~" Black Kiku grinned crazily as he ruffled Error's hair sweetly.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

* * *

><p><strong>Omake by: Korome<strong>


End file.
